


Regrets

by Siriusgirl9



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusgirl9/pseuds/Siriusgirl9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Fred's death George thinks about what he would regret if he died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 11-28-07 on FF.net. First Fic.

 

George Weasley sat under his favorite tree in the back yard of the Burrow looking up at the stars. Even though it had been almost two months the loss of his twin was still weighing heavy on his heart. His Mum had told him threw tears that this was normal and that in some sense he would never be the same again. All his life Fred had been by his side no matter what, and even though he knew that war was serious he had never thought that he would lose him. And in those last moments they hadn't even been together, they had been separated by the chaos of the battle and for once not side by side. He had come out here every night since, and cried and thought and cried some more. Tonight was Harry's birthday party and he should be in the house with the rest of them celebrating, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. All he wanted to do was sit here and think, and maybe cry a little.

Fred's death had forced George to really look at just how short life really was, how it could end at any moment and if you had any regrets too bad, too late. Other than life without Fred this is what he had thought of, regrets. If he was to die tomorrow what would he regret? And only one thing had come to mind, well one person actually, Hermione. He couldn't remember when it had started but at some point, between his fifth and sixth year he had developed a crush on her. And sometime during his seventh year it had turned into something so much more. He'd say love, but could you really love someone you had never even kissed? George had kept it to himself for a long time, but as he usually did Fred had figured it out. And much to George's surprise he didn't laugh. 'Well.' He had said. 'Just tell her.' That was sixth year, and here it was four years later and he hadn't said a word, not one. Fred had said something else something about life being short and using the time you had to the fullest. 'Oh Fred, if only you had known just how short it really would be.' He thought. He had pestered him once again the night he died to just tell her. 'You don't know what's going to happen, this might be your last chance.' 'I can't, not yet, I'm not ready.' George was scared and he knew it, never admit it, but he knew it all the same. He was afraid of all the things that could go wrong, she could laugh, or slap him, or even out right reject him. He didn't think he could handle the last one. But then there was the thought of regrets once more if something happened to him, or gods forgive her, he would regret never saying anything. But it was hard for him to just come out and say it. Fred was the one who had worn his heart on his sleeve not him. Now without Fred he felt even less able to say it, because if she did reject him who would help him deal with it afterwards.

George heard the back door to the house slam shut. He was sure that it was one of his brothers come to drag him back into the party so he didn't even bother to look. He just kept starring at the stars thinking about regrets, and taking chances. He didn't even look away when whoever it was stopped and sat down next to him.

"You've got the right idea; there are way too many people in there. And watching Harry and Ginny snog the life out of each other is not my idea of fun."

George looked away from the stars when he heard that voice, it was the same one that always made his heart pound in his chest, Hermione. "I'm glad I'm out here then. I'd hate to have to punch Potter on his birthday." He gave her a goofy grin, hoping she hadn't noticed that just the sound of her voice had given him goose bumps.

She laughed, and it sounded like angels. "Well I think one of your other brothers would beat you to that if they weren't all so drunk." She pulled out two bottles of butterbeer and handed him one. "Honestly, Dean and Seamus had to carry Ron up the stairs to bed. And that was after he threw up all over the kitchen."

George frowned, Ron, another reason he had never told her. "Why aren't you in there taking care of him?" He asked a little harsher then he had meant to.

"He's a big boy, and I'm not his bloody nurse." She seemed to brush off the harshness of his last statement. "Anyway he didn't seem to need me when he had his tongue down Luna's throat. Not that I minded, at least he's not bothering me for once."

He was confused, was this the same girl who had pined for his brother for seven years? "But, you two, I thought, what?"

She laughed again. "Can I tell you a secret?" He nodded his head. "I haven't liked Ron for some time now. It was a phase, and I grew out of it."

"Really?" It sounded too good to be true.

She nodded. "So, what are you doing out here all alone?"

"Just thinking about everything, it's hard to get it all straight in a room full of people." He took another sip of his butterbeer.

She smiled at him, it made his heart melt. "I know what you mean. You must miss him so much; I couldn't even begin to understand what your going threw."

George shrugged and looked back up at the stars. "I'm not sure that I even understand it. Sometimes I'll think of something, like an idea for the shop or something, and I'll go running to find him and tell him. And then I remember that I can't tell him because he's gone."

Hermione looked at him for a moment before she spoke. "Tell him anyway."

He looked at her seriously. "What do you mean, I can't tell him."

"Just because he isn't here doesn't mean you have to stop talking to him." She took a sip of her butterbeer.

He laughed. "Mum would think I've gone nuts, said have me in St. Mungo's faster then you could say Quiditch."

She shrugged. "It helps. I still talk to my great Aunt that died, whenever I'm upset I talk to her and it makes me feel better." She smirked. "Are you going to send me to St. Mungo's now?" She teased.

"No." He laughed. "I'd miss you too much." 'Opps!' He thought. 'Stupid George, stupid!'

"I'd miss you too." She laughed when she saw how surprised he looked. "So, what were you thinking about?"

He fumbled for a moment, fiddling with his now empty bottle. "Regrets." George sighed. "Fred always did everything he wanted to do, no matter what. I doubt he had any regrets when he died. And I was thinking, if I died tomorrow what would my regrets be."

"So I take it you haven't done everything that you've ever wanted to do?" She asked.

He shook his head. Could he really do this? Could he tell her how he really felt about her? Could he tell her that she was the most amazing and beautiful person that he had ever seen? And that if he did die tomorrow it would be ok, so long as he got just one kiss from her. "There is one thing I'd regret, something I've wanted to do for years, but I'm not sure if I should."

She leaned in so close to him that he could feel her breath on his cheek. "Are you afraid to do it?"

"Yes." She was so close he could smell the shampoo she used, the one that smelled like strawberries. He swallowed hard; being this close to her made it hard for him to think.

"Then let me do it."

Before he could even think her lips were pressed up against his in one quick sweeping movement. She kept them there for a moment but he was too much in shock to kiss back. A fast as they were there her sweet lips were gone again. She looked at him for a moment then backed away.

She brought her hand up to her forehead in a mock slap. "Oh George! I'm so sorry, I thought you meant. Oh well I guess that you didn't. Oh I'm so sorry!" She got up to leave.

His mind was racing a mile a minuet. 'She kissed me! Hermione Granger kissed me! Dose this mean she likes me too? Wait why did she say sorry? You prat! You didn't kiss her back! She thinks you don't like her! Quick she's leaving, DO SOMETHING!' "WAIT! Hermione wait!" He grabbed her wrist to stop her.

When she turned around she was crying. "No, it's ok George you don't have to explain. It was stupid of me to do something like that. I'll go now." She pulled away and started to go back to the house.

Now or never Forge, said a voice in the back of his head, a voice that sounded a lot like Fred's. "Hermione wait. I love you!" He couldn't believe that those words had come out of his mouth. But they had stopped her in her tracks. And before either of them realized that they were even moving forward she was in his arms, and this time he was kissing her. If George had known what he was missing all these years he would have kissed much sooner. He had been kissed before but it was nothing like this. Her hands were everywhere, in his hair up the back of his shirt. And her tongue, well her tongue was doing this he never knew she could in his mouth.

After seemed like forever, but also not long enough at all he released her mouth but only out of the need for air. But he still held her close to him, looking down at her and playing with her hair.

"Why didn't you kiss me back when I kissed you?" She asked, her dark brown eyes looking up into his blue ones.

He smiled. "Well to be honest you surprised the hell out of me."

"Ok. But you were talking about me, right? When you were talking about what you'd regret?" She looked scared to hear the answer, but at the same time hopeful.

George leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Hermione I've liked you since I was in fifth year, I don't know when I started to love you but I do. And after tonight if I died tomorrow I'd have no regrets at all." He smirked. "Well maybe I'd regret never getting to see you naked."

She slapped his arm playfully. "George!"

"So I have no chance seeing of you naked tonight? I don't know, Ginny's cooking lunch tomorrow there a good chance that I could die." He made a face that suggested that eating her cooking was the most awful fate ever.

Hermione laughed. "No, not tonight. So if you do suffer a death by Ginny's cooking tomorrow I'm sorry. But if you live through it, I'd say there's a good chance you will get to see me naked in the future."

He threw his fist up in the air. "Yes!" He leaned in and kissed her again.

"Oh and by the way, I've liked you ever since I was in my fifth year. And I love you too, but I'm not sure when that happened, it just did somewhere along the way." She leaned against his chest.

"So Hermione dose this mean you're my girlfriend?"

"George Weasley I just made promises of nudity! It better mean I'm your girlfriend or I'm going to hex you!" She looked scandalized.

"Ok, ok! I get it. You're telling Ron." He took her hand as they walked back to the Burrow.

"Oh no, I am not." She shook her head. "You are he's your brother."

"Damn!" He cursed.

"So, any regrets?" She smiled.

"No. Not a one." He told her before leaning down to kiss her.

 


End file.
